Morgan Melodeon, Guardian of Music
by AmberChangling5000
Summary: 1st person story. New guardian. Sandman x OC - Disclaimer. I do not own any of the ROTG characters. I only own Morgan Melodeon. Hope you enjoy. Rated t as I am safe.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond the city lights I was playing my guitar. With no place to call my own I just wander aimlessly, lifting peoples hearts with my music. No-one saw me but I didn't mind. I am Morgan Melodeon and I am music.

I walked along the empty street, my knee-high, grey boots tapping a rhythm on the pavement. I felt a slight tugging sensation and looked up at the opposite rooftops. Candlelight was reflecting from it. I smiled to myself. Walking to the building, I listened, my hearing being better than most. I had decided what to play by the time I got to the door of the apartment block. I held my hand against the door, unlocked it and went up the stairs.

I had my guitar out and ready by the time I got to the roof. A couple was sitting up there, gazing at the stars. I crept till I was behind them and started playing, a soft romantic tune. Before long they were gazing into each other's eyes. I took my leave, and was once again on the street. I walked about 2 blocks and a park before I arrived at Sophie Bennett's home. I slung my guitar over my back and moved their stepladder under her window. I looked in. Her Mum was just putting her to bed. Perfect timing, I thought to myself. As her mum left she looked out the window. I waved at her. She just kept on gazing, through me. I sighed, looking behind me. There was the moon, bright in the sky. I turned around to find her lying, with her eyes closed, facing towards the window. I started playing a lullaby. (We are one people from the film Asterix and Obelix for those who are curious.)

I had just finished putting the ladder away when I saw strands of glowing sand floating across the sky. I watched as one of them passed through Sophie's window to give her a dream. I walked out of the shed and looked up as Sanderson Mansnoozie or Sandy floated along on his golden cloud. Although I hadn't spoken to him in a while I still remembered his "voice." He seemed to look cuter than ever if that's possible. I hadn't spoken to him in over 150 years. I scolded myself. I knew perfectly well why I stayed away. I sighed silently before gazing up again. I wished I could have told him at least. I walked for about 4 blocks. I stopped having heard a slight sound. I cocked my head waiting for it to happen again. Suddenly, a shadow rushed past me almost knocking me over. Shocked, I ran after it, knowing that it was probably the thing which had made the noise. It kept leaping over the rooftops. I still ran after it, my trench coat billowing out behind me, thinking that I knew it from somewhere. A cold wind blew down the street as the figure leapt into the air and flew. I kept pace. I recognized the skinny figure. Jack Frost. The last time I had seen the prankster he had thrown my guitar Emma, into a lake. It had taken her ages for her to dry out. I ended up in an alleyway, at a dead end. I slowly turned round in a circle, pulling my guitar out. (If I strum the right notes it shoots a bolt light towards the thing I am aiming it at.)

I heard something move behind me and spun round, heart racing. There was nothing there but I knew that something had been there. I was looking in the shadows, ready to fight, when I got the feeling that something was behind me by the tingling feeling down my spine. Before I managed to turn round though something had grabbed me and shoved me in a sack. I heard garbled speech, a shattering then whooshing sound, and then I was thrown into a spinning roller coaster thing. The next thing I knew was landing on a hard 'floor' I assumed. I heard muffled rather than garbled (don't ask for an explanation, I don't know how it was different) speech and someone hushing the speakers. I then crawled out of the sack and saw the Guardians.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicholas St North, standing in front of the fireplace, large and imposing until his face cracked into a smile, then he looked like the Father Christmas children knew him as. Toothiana, Queen of the tooth fairies, buzzing around about 3 feet above the ground, (which I didn't like as it made me slightly nauseous) smiling widely. E. Aster Bunnymund, a 6.1 foot poocha leaning against a pillar, trying to not show how pleased he was to see me after 350 years. Jack Overland Frost, the newest Guardian, looking full of himself having noticed me come out of the sack, and Sanderson Mansnoozie, looking really pleased to see me. After trying 3 times to speak I managed to say "H-hi everyone" wincing at the sound of my voice, (It sounded like an orchestra as playing in the background. I hadn't heard it in 107 years so you can understand why.) Tooth, as she was called, flew over as soon as I had finished my sentence. Obligingly, I opened my mouth for her to inspect my teeth, which look like the white keys of a brand new piano, and she almost fainted.

"Your teeth are beautiful!" She gushed, her feet settling on the floor. She was an inch or so taller than me.

Jack then spoke up, "She is Music!?" he said disbelief dripping from each syllable, "But she is shorter than Tooth!"

I, smiling politely, retorted 'kindly' in the same tone of voice, "You have the cranial capacity to be sentient?" I pulled out my guitar, which turned into a flute, and pointed it at him. The other Guardians glanced between the two of us not certain what was going to happen.

"Don't diss short people. I would have thought that you would have learnt that from Sandy," nodding in his direction with a smile, "And I haven't forgiven you yet!" turning back to him. I then calmed down, putting my guitar away. (It changes instruments depending on my need and has a mind of its own.)

I think now would be a good time to describe myself. I am short, but skinny with long golden-red hair to my waist, although it is usually in a ponytail. I have bronze eyes and pale skin with a light sprinkling of freckles across my nose and cheeks. I wear a pair of light blue jeans, knee high grey boots, a white, long sleeved shirt and a pale grey, knee-length trench coat. I have a black and white guitar which changes into any instrument I need at the time. (It can play any note in any form though for some reason. Like when it is a cymbal it can play like a piano.) I have tattoos on both arms, one on my right which is made of a guitar, roses, skulls and other cool things. (For some reason there is also a kitten.) The other one is 7 bands of colour on my lower left arm. In order they are a dark purple with multi-coloured specks near my wrist, a gold band like dream sand, a band of green with blue and purple specks like flowers in a meadow, a dark, almost crimson red band, a lavender one , a clear, glassy blue one and a band of black near my elbow.

"It's nice to see you all again, "I said, a smile spreading across my face. I had barely finished speaking when North came over and bear-hugged me. I swear everyone heard my bones pop but all I know is that I literally couldn't breath. He then put me down and laughed at my surprised expression as I tried to stand up without falling over. I was then tapped on the shoulder by Aster, who pulled me into a brotherly hug.

"G'day Sheila" He said, letting me go.

"G'day Aster" I replied.

Everyone looked shocked that I called him Aster, especially Jack as bunny didn't let anyone call him Aster. He gave me a small smile.

Jack then came over and said flirtily, "You are really pretty."

I just turned to Bunny and said "Does he always flirt with people or is it just me?" North laughed having heard what I said. I felt my sleeve being tugged by Sandy. It was only then that everyone noticed just how short I really was, as Sandy was only 1/2 to 3/4 of a foot shorter than me. I turned round and Sandy, having finally got my attention, waved his hand and a sunrise appeared out of dream-sand above his head. (Morgan means Morning in German)

I smiled, "Hello Sandy, How are you?" He smiled signing that he was fine. I then pulled him into a hug, to his surprise.

"I missed you," I whispered, low enough that only he heard me, before letting him go. He smiled, nodded and pointed to North. Everybody turned to North, I standing between Sandy, on my left, and Aster on my right.

"Why did you call me North? I know you wouldn't have me shoved in a sack if it wasn't important," I crossed my arms, "What's wrong?" There was worry written on his otherwise jolly features. I glanced at the others. They all looked worried too, even Sandy. "You are getting me worried now, Is it Pitch?" I asked.

North spoke, "Yes and No. Someone is helping him."

"Who?" I said, puzzled. "Who would help Pitch?"

"We don't know Sheila" Aster said rubbing the back of his neck, "But it's a big thing as MiM chose a new guardian."

"Who's the new guardian?" I asked, "I'd love to meet them."

The Guardians looked uncomfortable, almost embarrassed.

Then Sandy 'spoke' up. *You Morgan. He chose You*

I just stared at him. "What?" He repeated it.

I walked over to the pentagon with the guardians in each point. The guardians followed me at a respectful distance. I stepped into the center of it. I looked at the moon.

"You chose me? After 1015 years you chose me? I don't even know how to fight. 1015 years." I then realized that the guardians had followed me. I looked at them. I didn't bother to hide the pain on my face. "Just give me a moment." I said, before walking out of the globe room, going to the roof. I glanced at Sandy just as I left the room. I wish he knew. As I sat on the roof I let the tears stream freely, knowing that no-one would come up.

Sandman P.O.V

I saw her expression as she left the room. Pain and surprise were paramount but in her eyes there was also longing. I was so happy to see her again after 150 years but I wish it was because of something different. I helped myself to another glass of eggnog. When she left she had glanced back at me as if... No, I must be wrong, she can't ... I wish she would come back already.

My P.O.V

When I came back down I had pulled myself together. No trace of tears at all. No doubt North was explaining to Jack about my history. Sandy was probably drinking all the eggnog. The first time I see them all at once and it had to be for this. I was happy about the fact that MiM had chosen me but I couldn't become a guardian. Not with my past. I rubbed my shoulder absently, where the scar was. If only...

When I got to the globe room, I took a plate of biscuits from a yeti and sat next to Sandy. He looked at me as if to say 'are you okay?' I smiled at him and patted his hand. He jumped at the touch. I offered him a biscuit, which he took, and waited for North, Aster and Jack to stop arguing. Tooth was buzzing around, ordering her tooth fairies to the children's teeth. I smiled when I remembered how I met each of them.


	3. Chapter 3

I absentmindedly reached for another biscuit. My hand took hold of something. It was warm and soft. I looked down. My hand had taken hold of Sandy's as he had reached out for a biscuit too. I blushed and let go, looking up at Sandy to say sorry. His face had become a rich bronze with blush. My heart started to race. I handed him a biscuit and took one myself, not knowing what to do. Trying desperately (and probably failing,) to stop blushing I looked over at the "little boys." I frowned. They weren't that little anymore. I looked around for Tooth, finding her just as one of her fairies went up to her. She paled at what they said and flew out of the window. As she went out there was a numbing sensation to my left arm. Something was wrong.

"You lot!" I shouted. The others kept arguing. I pulled Emma out of my pocket where she had been 'sleeping'. She changed into a black and white handheld bell. I rang her, amplifying the sound with my ability. (She became as loud as a church bell when you stand next to it. Just so you know.) The others jumped and turned round holding there hands over their ears.

"Sorry, But there's trouble at the Tooth palace." I said, stuffing Emma back in my pocket (As a harmonica once more.)

"Everyone, to the sleigh!" North cried striding out the room. Bunny's ears fell back as he and Jack followed, Sandy and I, bringing up the rear.

"Sleigh? North has a sleigh?" I asked, "When did he get a sleigh?"

Jack turned round and stared at me before being pushed by Bunny to get a move on. I ducked under a yeti's arms as he carried a dolls house overhead. It wouldn't have hit me but it was automatic. "God, I am behind the times."

Sandy smiled at me before we started once again to hurry along after the others. I dodged around a couple of elves and slipped past Phil through a doorway after the others. I pulled Sandy through before he got knocked into. His face was flushed from hurrying after the others. My heart fluttered when he looked at me and I looked away. I saw North over by a pair of enormous doors. I walked over to him after Sandy.  
"When did you get a sleigh?" I asked him. Just then the doors opened and out came his sleigh.

Sorry its short but I was in a rush. I will probably upload another bit next week.


End file.
